Nuestra vida con Shinobu
by petite box
Summary: Aunque no se vieran mucho Hiroki y Nowaki llevaban una vida muy tranquila pero un día llego un visitante que pondrá a prueba la paciencia de Hiroki.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. P.B. aquí con un nuevo fanfic. Espero que les guste. **Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece**. **La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

-P.B.

La vida con Nowaki es una vida muy buena. Aunque no siempre pueda estar con migo los pocos momentos de descanso que tiene los decide pasar a mi lado. Nowaki es un gigante de buen corazón. Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar al que necesite ayuda, muchos podrían considerar eso como una virtud muy noble pero yo a veces lo considero como su perdición.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo Nowaki y yo tuvimos la coincidencia de tener un día libre. Aunque me emocione mucho por esto decidí no mostrar lo que de verdad sentía, de hecho aunque amo mucho a Nowaki siempre prefiero no mostrar que los pequeños detalles que tiene con migo los disfruto tanto y me llenan de alegría. Esta actitud fría que tengo hacia él me lastima mucho pero ya no quiero salir latimado. Esto es absurdo ya que llevo tantos años con Nowaki y él jamás me ha lastimado.

El día anterior a nuestro día de descanso había sido muy estresante. Para empezar el trabajo en la universidad era cada vez más y más y yo había decidido que tenía que terminarlo todo si quería pasar el día con Nowaki., segundo y lo más estresante de todo: El profesor Miyagi. No sé qué le pasaba por la cabeza a este tipo pero noo estaba haciendo nada bien su trabajo, el muy imbécil no paraba de quejarse que las cosas no iban muy bien con su pareja. Eso no me sorprendía ya que quien querría estar con el profesor Miyagi, ni siquiera su ex esposa lo aguanto y se fue con otro. Pobre diablo.

El resto de la tarde fue muy pesada pero logré terminar todo mi trabajo. Por fin tendría tiempo para estar con Nowaki, bueno, eso ya estaba resuelto por mi parte pero Nowaki es un hombre ocupado y nuestras citas siempre se ven arruinadas por sus pacientes. Qué acaso no podrían morir otro día.

Llegue al apartamento y prepare de cenar, espera una, dos, tres horas y Nowaki no llegó, ni siquiera me envió un mensaje. Maldito. Estaba tan molesto que mejor me fui a dormir. En la madrugada algo me quito el sueño y cuando voltee a mi lado estaba durmiendo mi novio. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo por no haber llegado a tiempo y por no haberme avisado que se retrasaría pero al ver su dulce rostro no pude hacerlo. Nowaki es un hombre muy alto de apariencia promedio, no es ni muy guapo ni muy feo pero tiene un corazón de oro. Él es el alma más pura que puede haber en este universo. Decidí no despertarlo y mejor me aseguré de que estuviera profundamente dormido, el cual lo estaba, y lo abrace del torso. Se sentía tan bien sentir sus respiraciones que me quedé dormido en esa posición.

Desperté y vi que seguía abrazado de Nowaki y él sonreía mientras acariciaba mi espalda. Me dio los buenos días junto con un beso y se disculpó por no haber llegado temprano a la casa. Quise parecer indiferente y dije que no se preocupara porque ni siquiera había notado su ausencia.

Él sabía que estaba mintiendo y yo sabía yo estaba mintiendo. Ambos ignoramos este asunto.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos de una manera muy romántica, yo fingía que estaba fastidiado por eso pero en realidad lo disfrutaba tanto y el muy maldito de Nowaki sabía lo que en realidad yo sentía.

Pareciera que no nos habíamos visto en años porque Nowaki me sostuvo como una bestia y no solo fue una vez. No sé cómo después de tantas horas en el hospital todavía tenía energías para eso. Que dicha es ser joven. Después de que Nowaki estuviera satisfecho tomamos un largo baño. Pareciera que todo iba de maravilla hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta. Por la cámara que estaba instalada en nuestra puerta principal vi a un niño que parecía ser de secundaria. Era un niño bastante bonito como para estar aquí. Como no concia al niño trate de ignorarlo y mejor volver a i lectura. No podía dejar de pensar en el niño, estaba seguro de que ya lo había visto antes.

Nowaki había salido a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas que necesitábamos y se estaba tardando mucho. Nunca se había tardado tanto. No me preocupe, mi novio era un idiota y vivía lleno de aventuras que lo seguían sin que él lo quisiera. Pasó otro rato hasta que por fin oí que una llave abría nuestra puerta y oí que Nowaki invitaba a pasar a alguien. Eso me enojó, más le valía a ese idiota cabeza hueca que no haya invitado a ese maldito senpai suyo porque si así fuera ya podría ir cavando su tumba.

Oía que la voz de Nowaki tenía un tono suave y confortante y le decía cosas de aliento a la persona que había invitado. Eso me enojo aún más pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que disimularlo así que fui a ver quién era nuestro invitado y me sorprendí al ver que era aquel niño de secundaria que estaba llorando y ahora estaba abrazando a MI Nowaki solo yo puedo abrazarlo.

 _-Nowaki, ¿qué acaso te dedicas a recoger gente de la calle? ¿Quién rayos es él?-_ dije en un tono serio

 _-Hiro-san no tienes por qué ser tan grosero, este pobre chico necesita de nuestra ayuda no podemos dejarlo solo, mira como está llorando_.- me dijo el muy idiota.

Creo que al ver mi cara se dio cuenta de que me debía una buena explicación.

 _-Su nombre es Takatsuki Shinobu y está solo. Me dijo que vivía con su pareja y que era muy malo con él. Ahora tiene miedo de volver a casa._

Mi querido Nowaki, tu corazón de oro es tu gran perdición.

 _-Y ¿qué quieres que hagamos?_ \- dije

 _-Dejemos lo quedarse un tiempo_ \- me dijo

 _ACASO ERES IDIOTA_ \- grite- _No lo conocemos, no sabemos quién es y tú quieres que viva aquí._

El chico se asustó más y comenzó a llorar más y se escondió detrás de Nowaki. No conocía a este chico y ya lo odiaba.

 _-Hiro-san por favor contrólate_ \- me dijo

 _-¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres?-_ le pregunté al mocoso.

Entre sollozos me contestó _: "Mis padres no deben de saber con quién tenía una relación. Si se enteraran mi padre lo despediría_."

Así que el mocoso tenía padres ricos que podían despedir a sus empleados. Qué bueno que a mí no me afectaría yo le diera una lección a ese niño para que nunca volviera a molestarme ni a tocar a Mí Nowaki.

- _Se ve que tus padres tienen cierto poder. Como decidiste buscarnos a nosotros, acaso ya nos conocías o simplemente fuiste de puerta en puerta a ver quién te recogía y así podrías molestarlos_.

- _HIRO-SAN_ \- Nowaki me regañó

De pronto el mocoso comenzó a hablar y dijo _:" vine aquí porque ya te conocía a ti, tú eres el culpable de que mi novio fuera así con migo, mira que siempre que iba a verlo los veía abrazados."_

Esto nos sorprendió tanto a mí como a Nowaki.

 _-De quien diablos estaba hablando. Yo no abrazo a nadie que no sea Nowaki-_ Esto último se me salió y pareció gustarle mucho a Nowaki.

 _-No finjas demencia, siempre que iba a visitarlo, Miyagi y tú estaban abrazados._

¿Miyagi? Acaso es mocoso era la causa de que Miyagi estuviera insoportable.

 _-No mientas_ \- dije

 _-No miento_ \- me contestó.

El ambiente se puso tenso de repente Nowaki hablo para romper el hielo. Puso un brazo protector sobre los hombros de ese mocoso que todavía estaba llorando y dijo: _"No podemos dejar desprotegido al hijo de tu jefe."_

No lo podía creer, ahora tendría que cuidar al hijo de mi jefe el cual me culpaba de la fallida relación con su novio. Y todo eso era producto de la bondad de mi Nowaki.

Nowaki eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes de Junjou Romantica me pertenece**. **La finalidad de este fanfic es solamente entretener.**

-P.B.

Sigo manteniendo la firme idea de que Nowaki es un tonto. Después de lo sucedido mi gran tonto dejo que el mocoso se quedara en nuestra casa, Nowaki debió de haber sentido mucha compasión con ese pequeño simio ya que le ofreció su propia habitación para que él durmiera.

 _-Y ¿dondé dormiras tú?_

 _-Hiro-san, por favor no comiences una pelea. Hoy takatsuki-kun dormirá en mi habitación y yo dormiré contigo_

 _-Shinobu, dijo el engendro, por favor llamame Shinobu._

Esto se lo dijo con sus grandes ojos grises llenos de lágrimas intentando ser un chico tierno. Odiaba como veía a mi Nowaki.

 _-Lamento causarle tantos problemas, sensei, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí_ \- al decir eso más lagrimas cayeron sobre sus rosadas mejillas. Al decir eso Nowaki le volvió a hablar con dulzura y comenzó a tranquilizarlo .Ese tipo sí que era un manipulador y mi Nowaki era un tonto.

 _-Este bien_ \- dije- _él puede dormir en tu habitación, yo en la mía y tú podrás dormir en el sofá_

Nowaki solo me miró con una cara de cansancio y no dijo nada más.

Ese maldito niño dijo que se sentía muy cansado de tanto llorar y pidió dormir un poco. Nowaki lo dejo en su habitación pero antes de que Nowaki saliera de la habitación pude ver como Shinobu volvía a él y lo abrazaba. Eso fue todo, después de ver eso me enoje tanto que me fui a mi habitación y me encerré. La verdad no sabía que era lo que esperaba ya que no quería que Nowaki me molestara pero me estaba enfadando porque Nowaki no me estaba molestando.

Después de ese pequeño dilema me fui a dormir. Tuve una pesadilla en donde Nowaki me cambiaba por ere niño. Tuve miedo ya que era un joven muy hermoso con sus ojos grises y su cabello claro, tuve miedo porque yo no tenía ni los ojos ni el cabello de ese color, y para acabar yo soy mayor que Nowaki por años mientras que él debería ser algunos años más joven que Nowaki.

Me desperté de esa pesadilla y salí de mi habitación. No pude controlar mis pasos ya que mis pies se dirigían solos a donde estaba dormido Nowaki. No se veía que estuviera tan cómodo y eso me hizo sentir mal ya que él había trabajado tan duro toda la semana y ahora tenía que dormir en un incómodo sofá él solo. Lo vi y me enamoré más de él, vi su cara y la toqué, toqué las ojeras que estaban debajo de sus ojos y toque su cabello, su hermoso y negro cabello. No me aguanté más y me acosté junto a él. Era muy difícil caber los dos de una manera cómoda así que me abrace de su tronco y enredé mis piernas con las suyas.

El estar con Nowaki me había tranquilizado, me quedé profundamente dormido.

Cuando me desperté lo hice solo. Estaba solo en el sofá y vi que en la cocina estaban Nowaki y el pequeño entrometido. No me gustaba la manera en la que ese pequeño imbécil miraba a mi hombre.

 _-Hiro-san buenos días_ \- Me dijo mi novio- _lamento no poderme quedar contigo pero ya me tengo que ir._

 _-Como sea-_ le dije

Nowaki ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando de pronto Shinobu lo detuvo y le dijo

- _espere, sensei, le preparé un almuerzo._

 _Nowaki primero pareció confundido, luego rio y le dio las gracias y procedió a marchase. Ni siquiera me dio un beso de despedida por estar con ese niño._

Eso fue todo, ese niño tenía que marcharse

 _-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-_ le pregunte

- _No sé a lo que te refieres_ \- me contesto

 _-Deja de fingir, no llevas ni siquiera un día aquí y noto la forma en la que miras a mi Nowaki._

 _-Yo no lo miro de ninguna forma_ \- me dijo y vi que unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos

- _Ni siquiera intentes llorar porque conmigo no va a funcionar_

Dicho esto ignoro mi advertencia y comenzó a llorar.

Ignoré al niño y me fui a trabajar. Pensé que mi tortura había terminado pero al llegar me acordé que ahora tendría que lidiar con Miyagi. Ya no iba a soportar a ese niño coqueteándole a Nowaki así que cuando vi al profesor Miyagi le dije:

" _Tu pequeño engendro está en mi casa y ahora está detrás de mi novio. Sácalo de ahí"_

 _-¿Shinobu está en tú casa?_

 _-¿Me oíste tartamudear?_

 _-El pequeño demonio llego y se aprovechó de la bondad de Nowaki y ahora está viviendo con nosotros. Nos dijo que tú habías sido malo con él y que ya no tenía a donde ir._

 _-¿Cómo pudo decirles eso? Jamás sería capaz de lastimarlo_

 _-Pues eso fue lo que dijo_

 _-Lo que en realidad paso fue que me vio hablando con varias mujeres, nuestras compañeras de trabajo y algunas de mis antiguas compañeras de universidad. Revisó mi celular y vio varias conversaciones y eso lo puso muy celoso y lo que más lo puso celoso es que ese día me vio abrezarte. Hizo un desastre en mi apartamento y me dijo que no me quería volver a ver._

 _-Créeme que eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Lo único que quiero que hagas es que saques a tu demonio de mi vida y de mi Nowaki._

 _-por favor deja que se quede un poco más con ustedes, yo me encargaré de que Shinobu vuelva conmigo y no los vuelva a molestar, pero si voy de inmediato las cosas serán mucho peor. Él es un niño muy berrinchudo y testarudo pero es un buen niño._

 _-Tiene que ser una broma_

 _-No_

Sabía que era no era una broma y la verdad no tenía ninguna opción ya que Nowaki no me dejaría echarlo a la calle.

 _-Más te vale que lo saques lo antes posible_

No sé cómo le haría pero no perdería a Nowaki contra un niño. Si es necesario me convertiré yo mismo en un niño aunque me duela en el orgullo.

Nowaki, espero que valores los sacrificios que haré por ti.


	3. Chapter 3

Al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ahora el pequeño diablo se tendría que quedar con nosotros mientras el estúpido de Miyagi intentaba arreglar la situación. Al parecer el niño no quería volver a su casa y cada que lo amenazaba con llamar a su padre para que lo sacara de una vez por todas de mi casa el muy manipulador comenzaba a llorar y de inmediato Nowaki se compadecía de él y le decía que no era cierto. Como lo odiaba.

Hoy llegue a mi apartamento sin muchas ganas ya que tendría que verle la cara a esa molestia. Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que percibe un horrible olor a algo junto con quemado. El apartamento estaba lleno de humo, yo me asuste muchísimo ya que la alarma contra incendios no había estado funcionando muy bien, corrí para ver si había fuego en alguna parte de la casa pero no vi nada, lo único que vi fue a ese mocoso parada en la cocina frente a la estufa. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, la estufa estada llena de sartenes los cuales estaban llenos de alguna extraña sustancia, el refrigerador estaba abierto y todo dentro de ello estaba hecho un desastres, el microondas estaba funcionando y dentro de él se veían chispas de color azul.

No me contuve y le comencé a gritar solo como yo sé hacerlo, vi en su rostro como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras intentaba defenderse pero eso no me afecto ni un poco, el muy mocoso comenzó a llorar a mares y yo seguía gritándole y diciéndole que ya se debería de ir de aquí, le dije que si su familia o Miyagi no lo querían cerca de ellos que le hacía pensar que nosotros lo queríamos. En fin, le dije todo lo que tenía en mi mete.

Cuando acabe de darle el sermón vi que su cara había perdido el poco color que tenía y que sus ojos estaban muy rojos y llenos de lágrimas, no podía hablar lo único que hizo fue irse a s habitación y llorar lo más fuerte que pudo. Me dolía mucho la cabeza pero no podía dejar que el apartamento se quedara hecho un desastre así que limpie todo. Cuando termine me sentía muy cansado, toda la tarde se me había ido limpiando ese desastre. Cuando me fije en la hora Nowaki ya estaba en el apartamento, me vio de una manera muy curiosa y luego me dio un beso. Yo no quería separarme de él pero él se separó de mí.

¿Por qué Shinobu está llorando?- me pregunto

Estaba tan ocupado limpiando que ni siquiera me había percatado de que el niño seguía llorando.

-Ni se te ocurra defenderlo- le dije

-Vamos, parece que lleva llorando mucho tiempo, ¿Qué paso?

Eso me molesto mucho, Nowaki le estaba dedicando mucho tiempo a ese niño, el poco tiempo que tenía debería ser para mí y para nadie más.

-Si tanto quieres saber, por qué no le preguntas tú mismo- le conteste con un tono molesto.

\- vamos no te enojes- me dijo y me beso en la frente- voy a preguntarle que tiene

Nowaki fue al cuarto del mocoso y oí como le hablaba suave y con ternura, después de un rato Nowaki salió y su cara mostraba tristeza y decepción. No me gustaba para nada.

-¿Por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas?- me dijo

-Me enoje y comencé a gritar- debiste ver todo ese desastre.

-Él no lo hizo con mala intención

-Como lo sabes, por qué le crees todo lo que te dice, por qué a él si le crees y a mí no- mi enojo se convirtió en lágrimas.

Nowaki me intento decir algo pero no le deje, me fui a la habitación y me quede llorando un rato, Nowaki no entro hasta después de que me había calmado.

Sentí como alguien se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, ese era mi Nowaki, mi gran y tibio Nowaki.

-No es que no te crea, Hiro-san, es solo que sé que puedes llegar a ser muy intimidante- me dijo

-¿Por qué a mí no me hablas como lo haces con él? ¿Por qué a mí no me consientes como lo haces con él?-le pregunte con la voz cortada

-Cada vez que lo intento hacer, tú me detienes- me dijo

Yo sabía que esto era verdad así que no podía reclamarle

-Tal vez piensas que hago con él algunas cosas que no hago contigo, pero hay una cosa que solamente hago contigo que jamás haría con alguien más.

Vaya que Nowaki podía decir cosas realmente vergonzosas pero eso es parte de él. Después de lo que me dijo Nowaki me tomo y me trato muy delicadamente. Sus gemidos y los míos se mesclaban y yo quería cerciorarme de que aquel mocoso escuchara de quien era Nowaki. Quería que supiera que aquel hombre tan alto como un árbol y tan calmado y paciente era solamente mío.

Vi a Nowaki y me enamore más de él. Pienso que cuando creemos estar a punto de perder algo realmente importante nos damos cuenta cuan valioso es para nosotros.

No me resistí y bese a Nowaki, él pareció realmente sorprendido pero solamente rio y me beso de vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy me desperté un día más en una casa ajena. No ha pasado mucho tiempo pero de verdad extraño estar en mi casa con mis cosas en donde no me sentía como un entrometido. Estos últimos días he pensado en volver pero el sólo pensar que tengo que volver a ver a Miyagi me detiene de ese impulso.

Me levante temprano, eso no es algo raro en mi pero tal parece que si es algo raro en esta casa. Los dueños de esta casa sí que eran extraños, primero tenemos al cascarrabias roba novios de Hiroki quien siempre estaba molesto o enojado y gritando sin razón alguna. Su mal humor era extremo, no importaba cuanto se esforzara Nowaki nunca tenia contento a Hiroki. De verdad llegue a pensar que Hiroki estaba pasando por la menopausia. Luego tenemos al dulce y amable de Nowaki, él sí que era agradable pero sí que era un cabeza hueca, mira que aguantar a Hiroki y sus insultos no parecía ser de alguien inteligente. Nowaki era alto y muy apuesto, me gustaría mucho que alguien me amara así como Nowaki ama a Hiroki.

Ayer en la noche oí como Hiroki y Nowaki se amaban, el oír a Nowaki me recordada a las noches que pase con Miyagi, estuve a punto de llorar, porque de repente no era Hiroki y Nowaki a los que estaba oyendo sino éramos Miyagi y yo.

Después de oír a Nowaki un rato me di cuenta de que no se oía nada como Miyagi. Nowaki era más sensual que Miyagi, no sé si se deba a que este era más joven que mi antiguo novio pero es verdad que me atraía.

También podía oír a Hiroki. El oír a Hiroki era peor que oír a mis padres.

Cuando me desperté en lo primero que pensé fue en que Nowaki tendría hambre, después de todo él era un tipo grande así que tenía que comer mucho para poder mantenerse fuerte y sano. Fui a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer pero para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que no sabía cocinar nada. Se me ocurrió cocinarle unos huevos, eso de seguro que si me saldría porque que tan difícil podría ser cocinarle unos miserables huevos.

Primero saque un sartén y lo puse en el fuego, no sabía que tan alto tenía que estar así que los puse en lo más alto para que estuviera más rápido. En la televisión he visto que le ponen algunas cosas en los sartenes para que no se pegue la comida. Supongo que eso que agregan es aceite así que puse mucho aceite para que no se me pegara ni un poquito. Esto de cocinar cosas aparte de repollo me estaba gustando. Rompí el huevo pero una parte del cascarón se me fue con él, de verdad intente sacarlo pero no pude así que así lo deje. Oí que alguien se despertara, me dio un poco de miedo ya que después del desastre de ayer Hiroki me había prohibido que me acercara a la cocina y de verdad no quería que me regañara otra vez.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más pero me relaje porque reconocí que esos pasos eran de Nowkai que se dirigía al baño. Tenía que apresurarme para que estuviera su desayuno a tiempo.

Para ser mi primera vez cocinando huevos estos se veían decentes, sólo se me habían quemado poquito pero se veían un poco secos así que se me ocurrió ponerles un poco de agua.

Grave error.

El sartén explotó y alcanzo a quemarme un brazo. Me dolió mucho, me tire al suelo y comencé a llorar. Nowaki salió a toda prisa del baño y apago todo el fuego que había. Me sentía muy mal y con mucho miedo, de seguro él también me regañara y ya no querrá que viva con ellos. Intente parecer fuerte delante de él pero no pude contenerme, empecé a llorar muchísimo. Estaba listo para lo peor, pero Nowaki no me grito ni me regaño, él simplemente me dijo que me ayudaría y amablemente trato mis heridas.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera tanta bondad en un hombre, eso me hizo llorar una vez más.

"¿te duele mucho?"- me preguntó

No podía hablar de tanto que estaba llorado así que solamente señale que si con la cabeza.

"Si tienes hambre espera a que yo me levante y así poder hacerte algo de comer, después de lo de ayer, y hoy, me di cuenta de que no eres muy hábil en la cocina. No quiero que te lastimes otra vez."

Como pude le dije: "quería hacerte un desayuno especial porque eres muy bueno conmigo" y seguí llorando.

Parece que su corazón se llenó de más compasión de la que ya tenía.

"te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que hacer nada por mi"

Yo seguía llorando

"Limpiemos antes de que Hiroki se despierte aunque no tenemos que apurarnos tato porque él tiene el sueño muy pesado."

Terminamos de limpiar y me preparó algo para comer. Parecía que ese hombre lo podía hacer todo, su comida era deliciosa.

Miyagi nunca tenía esos detalles conmigo. Parece que prefería hablar con sus mujerzuelas que conmigo.

Cuando Nowaki se distrajo me aproveche para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. Esto se sentía maravilloso.

Esto hubiera sido maravilloso si en ese momento no hubiera entrado Hiroki.

"Hiro-san…yo…" comenzó a decir Nowaki

"No quiero oírlo" dijo y se fue directo a su habitación

Nowaki ahora sí que se veía triste y eso me ponía triste.

Otra vez las lágrimas brotaron por mis ojos.

"Sensei" dije despacio "lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes" me dijo con unos ojos y sonrisa triste.

Después de eso Nowaki se fue a la habitación con Hiroki. Estuvieron mucho tiempo ahí, primero Hiroki estuvo gritando un buen rato y después comenzó a llorar por ultimo las cosas se tranquilizaron.

No sé cómo Nowaki aguantaba a Hiroki pero eso me hacía sentir que de verdad quería a un Nowaki en mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos. Me da mucho gusto poder volver a estar con ustedes después de tantos meses de ausencia. Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia "Nuestra vida con Shinobu". –P.B.

El maldito mocoso se tenía que ir de la casa y se tenía que ir YA. No podía soportar que mi Nowaki le estuviese brindado ese tipo de atenciones a él en lugar de mí. Ese mocoso era de una buena familia rica, él puede tener todo lo que sueñe o se le antoje, entonces, ¿Por qué quería a mi Nowaki?

Claro que no era como si de repente Nowaki me dejaría a mí por estar con ese niño malcriado. JAJAJA. Claro que no, eso nunca pasará. Vamos a ver, ¿que puede tener ese mocoso que no tenga yo?

Es más joven que yo. Bueno eso si… pero yo sigo siendo mejor que el

Su cabello es suave como el de un bebé… eso tampoco cuenta

Sus grandes ojos grises tienen un encanto especial cuando se llenan de lágrimas…. Ushhhh mis ojos son mejor, además a nadie le gustan los llorones

Viene de una familia adinerada…. Nowaki nunca ha tendió dinero así que eso jamás le interesará, o….

YAYAYA no me sirve de nada estar pensando en eso y deprimiéndome más, Nowaki me amara sin importar que yo sea mayor que él y que mi cabello no tenga nada de especial y que mis ojos no inspiren ternura a los demás. YO SOY MEJOR.

Salí de la habitación para despejarme un poco de mi propia amargura cuando vi al pequeño demonio cocinando algo y luego dándoselo a mi novio y lo peor de todo es que el idiota de mi novio se lo aceptaba con su estúpida sonrisa bobalicona que a mí me encantaba. ESTO ERA SUCICIENTE. Si ese pequeño mocoso pensaba que con ir por ahí en mi casa rondando con su estúpida linda ropa viéndose estúpidamente lindo quitaría a Nowaki de mi lado sí que estaba equivocado.

Si Nowaki quería lindo entonces lindo es lo que tendrá. Fui a una tienda a las que los jóvenes adictos a vestirse de sus personajes favoritos van. Me sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Todos se veían raros, pero Nowaki valía la pena.

Después de mucho vagar por ese lugar, encontré un disfraz el cual pensé que le gustaría a Nowaki.

Me miro en el espejo del probador de la tienda y veo ahí a "El demonio Kamijou" vestido de… gato. Me veía ridículo. Hay una frase que dice "me pareció ver a un lindo gatito."Bueno, este no era mi caso.

Nowaki me vestiré por ti y más te vale que lo disfrutes y dejes de ver y sonreírle a mocosos que no son yo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos. Después de muchos meses les traigo la continuación de eta serie

P.B.

Cuando llegue a la casa no podía creer lo que había hecho, yo el gran demonio comprando estúpidos disfraces solamente para complacer a mi novio. Esto sí que era el precio del amor. De verdad me sentía muy apenado por ese disfraz, quería olvidarle así que me deshice de el por un rato dejándolo en la sala de estar. Yo decidí de prepararme para aquella noche que pasaría con mi amado. Toma una larga ducha y utilicé todos los productos de cuidado de piel para tenerla tan suave como la de aquel mocoso. Lo siguiente que hice fue quitarme todo el vello corporal que tenía, cada que pasaba el rastrillo por mi piel, este se llevaba lo que quedaba de mi dignidad.

Seguía preparándome cuando de pronto oí que Nowaki había llegado temprano. Eso me alarmo porque no quería que viera el disfraz, no toda vía. Termine de alistarme lo más rápido que pude, ni siquiera me puse ropa, solamente me envolví a en una toalla. Cuando salí del baño oí que Nowaki reía y aplaudía mucho. ¿Qué demonios estaría viendo? Se oía muy divertido lo cual me causo un poco de risa. Empecé a reír mientras me acercaba a él y de repente se me acabó la risa. Vi que de lo que mi novio se reía era de ese mocoso y que lo que aplaudía era esos estúpidos bailecillos que estaba haciendo. Lo que más me enfureció de todo ese asunto fue que ese pequeño pedazo de desperdicio traía puesto el disfraz que compre. Lo peor de todo es que se veía ridículamente tierno y hermoso. Ya entendía por qué Nowaki estaba encantado con ese pequeño circo que le estaba montando.

No podía quedarme atrás así que me pare en frente de ellos dos asegurándome de que me vieran y antes de que Nowaki pudiera decir algo deje caer al suelo la toalla que me cubría. Esto lo hice sin pensarlo.

Todos nos quedamos en shock, el silencio reinaba en el departamento. Tan prono me di cuenta de lo que había hecho recogí tan rápido como pude la toalla y me cubrí el cuerpo. No podía con tanta humillación. Hui como el cobarde que soy dejando a aquellos dos solos y confundidos. Oí el sonido de unos fuertes pasos que iban detrás de mí y sentí dos grandes y cálidas manos que empujaban a mis hombros hacia una habitación. Di la vuelta y vi a Nowaki como nunca lo había visto jamás, su cara estaba completamente seria y sus hermosos ojos azules estaban completamente oscurecidos con lo que parecía ira. Pensé que nunca sentiría miedo de Nowaki pero al parecer me equivoque. Sabía que me reprendería, que como siempre defendería a ese mocoso y me diría lo malo e insensible que soy, pero en lugar de eso solo me dijo:

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso, no vuelvas a mostrarte a otro hombre que no sea yo"

Dicho eso me beso y tomo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tal parece que el ganador del día de hoy fui yo.


End file.
